


scratch

by trixicinkflair



Series: stand-alone multifandom fics [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Heterochromia, Blood, Gen, Hero Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Heterochromia, Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Injury, Morally Grey Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Superheroes, Villain Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Villains, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -Roman smirked. “Tis but a scratch, no need to-“”I’ll make you fucking wish it was just a scratch,” Virgil screeched, slamming the first aid kit onto the bed and shoving Roman to sit down.-what a rollercoaster lol // fic is properly capitalized
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: stand-alone multifandom fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119674
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	scratch

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this with the intention of it being platonic, but i can also totally read this as romantic prinxiety, so if you’d prefer to interpret it as that, that is definitely a conceivable option.
> 
> ~ink

Honestly, a registered hero showing up on his doorstep only half-conscious and covered in blood, at two in the morning? Not the weirdest part of his week.

...Or day, actually.

Didn't make it any less of an anxiety inducing situation. Because, like, seriously, Roman, _what the fuck?_

"How bad is it? Holy fuck, it’s still bleeding, Princey, how did you even get here? How are you still conscious?" he asked [read: yelled] as he helped roman slip his shirt off.

_Okay. Mental check in, Virgil. Calm down._

He was definitely bordering somewhere between completely panicking 100% about to fucking lose it because holy shit that's a lot of blood, and exasperated because this was Roman's _seventh time in five days_ almost getting killed by something stupid.

And honestly, was he _trying_ to make himself a target? Because it sure as fuck looked like it to Virgil.

Roman smirked. "Tis but a scratch, no need to-"

"I’ll make you fucking _wish_ it was just a scratch," Virgil screeched, slamming the first aid kit onto the bed and shoving Roman to sit down. The rough movement jostled Roman’s arm, and he sucked in a sharp breath.

"Ow.”

Virgil instantly looked horrified. "Jesus, Ro, I was joking, I’m sorry. Did I make it worse? Does anything else hurt? Where else did you-"

"Calm _down_ , Anxiety," Roman chastised. "It's nothing serious."

"Nothing serious my _ass_ , now stay still."

To his surprise, Roman rolled his eyes but stopped talking, meticulously cleaning the wound and bandaging it. "I have pain meds I'd you want. And keep drinking water, I'll get you..."

Virgil disappeared into the kitchen, re-emerging moments later with a water bottle and a bowl of cherries. He was scowling, brown and green eyes fierce, face pinched with concern.

"Here. Eat. And don't move around too much, you'll open the wound again," he growled as Roman tried to reach with his bad arm.

"Thank you," Roman said quietly after a few moments of silence.

Virgil shot him a glare. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. No big deal. Anyone else would haved done the same thing."

Roman snorted. "Most villains wouldn't help a registered hero, Anxiety. I'm lucky that you tolerate me enough to do this. Oh, and the food is a huge plus."

That earned him a small laugh. "You're really stupid, you know that?" Virgil asked him, only being half serious.

Roman smirked. "Yeah. I know."


End file.
